


Today of All Days

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [58]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Still. It's basic decency not to fall asleep on the couch when you're bleeding everywhere. That's one of the few things that Wally will not budge on, and one of the things he'd thought they agreed on.Wally comes home to one of his least favorite views.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

Wally doesn't think he would ever have asked Dick to give up crime fighting with him, and he certainly would never have asked him to give it up for him. Crime fighting's in Dick's bones in a way that it isn't in Wally's, and so Wally never tried to talk him out of the late nights and sleep deprivation and missed dinner dates. He knows Dick means well, knows that Dick does it because it's a way of life for him, not just something he does, and Wally could never begrudge him that.

Still. It's basic decency not to fall asleep on the couch when you're bleeding everywhere. That's one of the few things that Wally will not budge on, and one of the things he'd thought they agreed on.

If the tableau before him is any indication, however, Dick is not even vaguely on the same page as Wally.

With a sigh, Wally sets his bag down and crosses the room to Dick's side. It isn't until he gets a little closer that he sees just how bad the damage is this time, and his irritation tinges over with worry. He'd thought it was just a flesh wound, Dick's arm or something if the path of the blood was any indication, but upon closer inspection he can see that it actually seems to be coming from the skin over his ribs.

Wally swears softly, fingers going automatically to the pulse in Dick's neck. It's there, thank god, but it's fast and thready in a way that sets Wally's heart beating double time. He fights the urge to jostle Dick lest it injure him further, and instead slaps lightly at his cheek. "Dick," he calls out, voice low enough to not be heard through the thin walls of their apartment. "Dick, wake up."

Dick's eyes fly open and he sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes darting a bit as they seek out Wally's. When they find his, his face relaxes slightly. "Hey Wally," he says, only the slightest slur in his voice.

Wally breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey Dick. How you feeling?"

Dick starts to draw a deep breath, only to stop short with a wince. "Not so hot, actually," he mutters, one hand going to his ribs. His fingers come away sticky, and he winces. "I _would_ be bleeding on top of the cracked ribs," he mutters, and Wally goes stiff.

"Cracked ribs?"

Dick nods distractedly. "Two of them, plus a dislocated shoulder."

"Jesus Christ, Dick, what happened?"

Dick gives a wry smile. "Got caught off guard. My head wasn't in the game."

Wally stares, incredulous. " _Your_ head wasn't in the game? What on earth were you thinking about?"

Dick's smile lessens a bit, and he looks away. "Sorry about the couch," he says, getting to his feet. "I didn't realize I was bleeding or I'd have made sure--"

"Dick. What were you thinking about? You know better than to go out there when you're not all-in, what was going on?"

Dick sighs, looking caught. He gets to his feet, moving slowly across the room and reaches for a small box on the kitchen counter. He turns it in his hands, and Wally's pretty sure that the reason Dick still has his back to Wally is because he doesn't want Wally to see the pain on his face. After a long moment, Dick turns around slowly, stepping back toward Wally and holding the box out tentatively. "Happy Anniversary?"

It sounds more like a question than a statement, and Wally's stomach swoops at the words. "Seriously?" he asks, trying to infuse what little anger he still has into his words. "You were distracted by our anniversary?"

Dick shrugs, though he winces almost immediately, clearly regretting the motion. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Wally. I know the toll it takes on you to watch me go out every night to fight crime. I know how hard that is for you. But you do it anyway and you never ask me to stop. You mean the world to me, Wally. And you deserve…." Dick looks away, clearly biting back words that he's said too many times before, only to be talked down from a breakup by Wally's stubbornness. "You mean the world to me, and you deserve to know that."

Wally draws a shaky breath, reaching out for the peace offering. "I know that, Dick. I know what I mean to you. You don't have to prove it to me. You never have, and you never will."

Dick's face softens with relief, and he leans up, pressing a kiss to Wally's cheek even as he holds himself far enough away to keep the blood on his uniform off Wally's clothes. "Sorry about the couch," he says again, and Wally nods. "Listen, I'm gonna to go wash up, and then I'll make us something to eat?"

Wally smiles, warmth spreading through his chest. "Let me know if you need any help stitching that up," he says, gesturing at Dick's injuries.

Dick starts to wave him off, only to pause and nod slowly. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Wally grins, setting the parcel back down on the kitchen counter and following Dick back into the bedroom. It's not what he thought he wanted, but, for now, it'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
